Witch's Cat
by asweetfacedmonster19
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a famous vampire on a quest to find love, until he reaches Karakura town and finds a witch by the name of Orihime Inoue...He thinks it love until he meets her furry, loveable nekojin pet Rukia Kuchiki. This is a ICHIRUKI..NOT ichihime
1. Chapter 1

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 1

I know it's a little late to be a Halloween fic, but I just got like the most perfect idea for a story and I had to put it down on paper so enjoy!

**BOLD = ICHIGO THOUGHTS**

_ITALICS = RUKIA THOUGHTS_

Disclaimer: Bleach and any of the characters are not mine; they are Tite Kubo's ….that lucky duck…

~X~

**I am one of the vampire world's most known vampires. I, Ichigo Kurosaki am on a quest…A quest for love. I've been lonely all these centuries with no one as my lovable mate. Yeah so I've dated a lot but I haven't found the one I've been looking for. So as my quest I have to search every known female supernatural all around the world. I only have one place to look now…Karakura, Japan.**

~X~

"RUKI-CHAN! Get down here" Orihime yells, "THERE'S A MOUSE! YOU NEED TO KILL IT!"

_Of course that's all she really wants from me…I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a nekojin servant/pet of the white witch, Orihime Inoue. She took me in when I was a kitten and we're practically sisters. When we were little and still lived with her brother before he died, she pretended I was her pet so her brother wouldn't kick me out into the rain…But now we live in Karakura Japan in a small cottage where she sells potions to the injured or poor. _

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Hime-chan, hold your horses!" I yell back at her

I head down the stairs and see Orihime standing on a chair, using the end of her broomstick to jab violently at a mouse. Well more like a furry fat rat.

"EWWW! IT'S SO GROOOSSS!" Hime shrieks

My eyes, shaped like slits, flicker to the rat which is rapidly running around the chair Orihime is standing on. I transform fully into my cat form and start to get ready to pounce on the unsuspecting rat.

I leap as my claws extend from my paws and are brought down turning the rat into a bloody mess.

"You're gross Rukia…How could you possibly eat that? And if you are you have to eat it outside, cuz last time I watched you eat a mouse, I felt nauseous every time I ate dinner." She says starting to head back to her bubbling cauldron.

Inside it this time isn't actually a potion, but soup for dinner. Chicken Noodle soup to be exact.

"Yuck, I've gotten out of eating things I catch… It just makes my breath smell bad and this one is a bit too bloody for me…" I say turning back to human so I can clean up the rat.

"Good, then you and I can share some of my chicken noodle soup…"She says starting to reach for two bowls.

"NO! Uh I mean no thanks I'll just have some leftover steak from yesterday…" I say hoping not to sound too rude

But last time Orihime cooked chicken noodle soup it had fish, red bean paste, pepperoni, Swiss goat cheese and olives in it.

~x~

"Finally at last we've arrived at Karakura town!" I exclaim to Renji and Toshirou, both werewolves and my best friends.

I knew when we were little my dad wouldn't approve of my friendship with them but when Karin started dating Toshirou we knew he was alright with it.

"Yeah we're finally here…The sooner we can get back to Romania so I can see Karin and just kiss-," Toshirou started but was interrupted by Renji

"Okay that's enough we all know how much you wanna smooch with her but as you should know her older, OVER PROTECTIVE brother is right next to you!" Renji tries to whisper over to Toshirou

"Hey, it's okay I get it Toshirou likes my sister. I'm okay with that…BUT if he tries anything funny, or breaks her heart. I'll break something to make sure he won't be able to have kids…" I say eerily putting a crazy psychopath killer smile on my face.

"Uh yeah I get it…" Toshirou says stepping a few feet away from Ichigo…

After walking a few feet further I say, "Well we're here at last…The witch's house…"

~X~

OKAY I FINISHED!...WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER

*acts so proud of self*

BTW if you guys want longer chapters it will take me much longer than it usually does but any way hope you enjoyed

-sweetmonster


	2. Chapter 2

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 2

~X~

"Hey Rukes, today I'm getting a visit by another supernatural! WHEEEEE!" Orihime exclaims, "He is stopping by in a couple hours, so I need you to help me get ready!"

"Sure! Do you know what supernatural he is?" I question

"Yup! He's a vampire! And as we all know...VAMPIRES ARE SEEEEXXXXYYYY!" Orihime says dreamily

"Okay..." I say backing away from her slowly

"Come on let's start getting ready!" She then drags me into her room.

"Hmm...What outfit do you want to wear?" I ask

"I dunno...but there's only one way to find out which one...Try them all on!"

"Oh no..."

~X~

(A/N: this is a slight time skip after Hime gets dressed)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Do we really have to come with you?" Renji asks me

"Yeah just in case it doesn't work you can let her down" I say

"What! Why do we have to do it?!"

"So she won't get mad at me, the all-time sexy vampire." I say striking a pose

Suddenly the door opens by a brownish-orange haired girl who is blushing as red as Renji's hair

"Uh, hi I'm Orihime Inoue, white witch and potion master of Karakura, Japan." She says

"_Hello, my beauty._" I say elegantly and I bend down to kiss her hand.

"Oh how formal!" She says giggling, "Come inside so we can have dinner, I made it this morning."

She motions us towards the dining room where five places are set.

Every one sits down and I point to the one empty chair on the other side of Orihime, "Who's that chair for?"

"That's for my cat! Rukia..." She says

"Oh that's ...nice?" I say giving a strange look to Toshirou and Renji

"Here I'll bring her out; she's probably still setting the desert up! Be right back!" Orihime exclaims while rushing to the kitchen.

~X~

"And done!" I say as I place the last cherry on the double chocolate and cherry bomb cake.

"OOOOOO! That looks yummy!" Hime says as she walks into the kitchen, "And you should come eat dinner with us, the guys want to meet you!"

"Sure totally I'll be just a moment- WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'GUY-S! LIKE MULTIPLE!?" I somewhat yell

"SHHHHH! They might hear you! And yes there are multiple guys there; Ichigo brought his friends, Renji and Toshirou..." She says worrying

"OOOOHHH! I see you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of this 'Ichigo'..." I say making her blush harder than she was before.

"Come on let's just go to the dining room and serve dinner." She says turning away from me.

I grab the food and start heading to the dining room.

~X~

Orihime walks back into the room with mounds of food in her arms.

From behind her I see another person with their face blocked by the mountains of food.

They both set the food on the table and I get a good look at the furry little creature known as Orihime's cat.

"Hey I'm Rukia" She says

I was speechless. Rukia wasn't a cat she was a nekojin...

~X~

FINALLY! Second chapter up! I know I haven't been updating for awhile but thats life. I'm super busy lately, so i haven't had time to update anything. And surprisingly i only went through one tub of Peanut butter while typing! Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 3!

It's been awhile people but here it is so hope you enjoy! And for those reading Fairy Tail, which is better

LucyXNatsu or LisannaXNatsu?

~X~

Rukia POV

So I guess he never saw a neko before…the way his jaw dropped to the floor…I bet you 50 bucks he'll keep staring at me until the end of dinner…

I don't find myself very attractive, I'm just a cat, it's not like I'm anything special…so I don't really get what he finds so interesting…

~X~

Orihime's POV

I see Ichigo has been intrigued by Rukia…

I feel jealousy pang in my heart. I don't know why, but for some reason I reaaaalllyyy reaaaalllly like Ichigo. We first started talking on line…at .com (not a real website as you can imagine) I learned so much about him…

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, so how do you like my cooking?" I ask him gently

"Oh uh, it's delicious!" He says trying to be dreamy as I would put it

"Hime-chan you might want to lift your hair out of your soup…" Rukia tries to whisper next to me

I look down and see my brownish-orange hair starting to soak into my bowl of soup…yuck

…

After everyone is finished I collect dishes and head into the living room so we can talk or play a game.

"Hmmm… What game should we play?" I ask everyone

"Charades?"

"Outburst?"

"Head Banz?"

"Apples to Apples! Rukia yells out, Ichigo's eyes still focused on her

"Then its decided…Apples to Apples it is" I say and start to set up the cards

An hour later…

"Good game everyone" I say as they get their coats and shoes on

"Yeah it was fun having you guys over!" Rukia says somehow already changed into her cat form

They all say goodbye and walk out the door

~X~

Ichigo's POV

"That was tiring" I say to the guys

"Yeah, but wasn't your date supposed to be the witch?" Renji asks

"She was, what do you mean?" I ask quizzically

"You were staring at the cat girl the entire time, idiot." Toshirou says crossing his arms

"Oh I dunno she was interesting…" I say trying not to blush

_Maybe it wasn't just for her being interesting, king _


	4. Chapter 4

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 4

I will try to make it longer for all of those who reviewed about it and also try to get some chapters out earlier!

~X~

Orihime POV

It's been a couple days since my dinner with Ichigo but I still can't stop having the butterflies! It was so much fuuuunnnn! Today Ichigo texted me about going to dinner later tonight…I can't wait! AND it's only going to be the two of us!

"Hey Ruki-chan, later I'm going to dinner with Mr. Sexy-amazing-man!" I giggle to the currently lounging Rukia

"You mean Ichigo? Right?" Rukia says to me her amethyst-indigo eyes glimmering

"Yup! We're going to the new restaurant in town!" I say starting to jump up and down

"But what should I do while you're gone?" She asks

"Hmm…maybe you could go shopping or something…" I say completely unaware of her mind scheming a plan…

~X~

Rukia's POV

So she's going on a date…I have come up with the most marvelous of plans!

Step one: Go to mall and buy extra cat toys! And maybe a little cat nip…

Step Two: Turn into cat form and head to restaurant where Hime-chan has her date

Step Three: Hide behind fake plant and make sure Hime-chan's date goes well

PS: IF DATE IS SOMEHOW RUINED, DO ANYTHING TO SAVE IT

PPS: DO NOT BLOW COVER!

'Let's just hope nothing goes wrong…' I think to myself

"Ru-ru , time for me to get ready! I need you to do my hair, pleeaasse!" She screeches then runs upstairs to get dressed…

Little while later after prepping, tugging, brushing, and styling Orihime's long orange-brown hair, she's finally ready to go.

"Bye Rukia! Have fun while I'm gone!" Orihime says excitedly and runs out the door to Ichigo's awaiting car.

"Hai! Bye Hime! I say and wait for them to disappear down the road…

Start of PHASE ONE!

I climb into our car and head down to the mall as fast as I could without breaking any laws…

When I first arrive into the mall I walk into one of my favorite stores…CATS UNLIMITED! There they have all sorts of fun kitty toys!

After what feels like hours, I walk out dragging bags of cat toys…

Finally… PHASE ONE COMPLETE!

PHASE TWO!

I quickly turn into cat form, and walk down to the restaurant Orihime and Ichigo are at…

I sneak in through the back door and hide behind a plant closest to their table. It seems as if they are shy…Well I know Orihime is kind of but a vampire…No way are they shy, they go and suck people's blood!

~X~

Orihime's POV

I wonder what he's thinking about…he's so quiet…

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, what will you be ordering?" I ask trying to make a conversation

"Oh…Steak, premium rare…"

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" I say

"I like to go out and look at the stars in the moonlight…"

"Rukia likes to do that too…I always thought it had something to do with cats and all their senses…"

"I guess things with fangs like moonlight!" He says trying to joke around

"Yeah, ha ha" I say trying to laugh as realistic as possible

"Oh look our food is here…"

~X~

'uh oh I shouldn't have come…the food…my senses…oh no…"


End file.
